When a tennis player meets a monkey revised
by vestibuledreamland
Summary: Ryoma always enjoyed her simple life, but that all changed when she met him. femryo This is the revised version of the first 2 chapters. Please read and review!


A/N:At first I wasn't going to make a revised version, but I decided it was better to do it. So here it is the first revised chapter. I'm only going to do the chapters with the black squares so just the first two. I'm also going to fix the confusing part of this chapter and make some small changes. The changes will be minor so the story will be exactly the same. I will continue to update on the other one so please read and review both! On with the revision!

-Break-

When a tennis player meets a monkey:

Ryoma Echizen was a beautiful girl; silky black hair with a green tint to it, cherry pink lips, rosy cheeks, and the most beautiful eyes. Her eyes were a coppery hazel that shone gold in the sun. Despite her beauty she was one cocky brat. She was quite arrogant, but not stuck up. Not that she didn't have every reason to be slightly arrogant. Mainly because shes the only girl on the boys tennis team. Her school didn't have a girls team, so she tried out for the boys team. After much protest they let her play. She was after all one of the best players on the team. Singles only of course.

Ryoma was 13 years old a second year at Seishun Gakuen middle school. Her best friend was Momshiro, or Momo, he was the same age and also on the tennis team. She enjoyed living her simple life playing tennis and petting her cat Karupin. But that all changed as soon as she met...him.

"Che, you suck Momo. Mada Mada da ne," Ryoma mocked.

"Mou. Ryoma hold back a little hold back!"

"Heh. Whatever you say Momo-senpai. So who are we playing again next week?"

"For the last time Hyotei!"

"Right. Anyways practice is over", Ryoma began walking away.

"Oh yeah, wanna go grab a burger?"

"Che", was all Ryoma said. But Momo knew Ryoma well enough to know that was a yes. The girl can eat huge amounts for such a small person.

-Break-

Ryoma was walking to the girls changing room when she bumped into Fuji Shusuke one of the regulars on the team. "Ah Fuji-senpai".

"Ryoma-chan. Leaving already?"

"Yeah, but me and Momo are going to the burger place". Ryoma had no idea why she told him that.

"Saa. Maybe I'll join you then".

"Do whatever", Ryoma said then continued to walk away.

"Perfect", she heard Fuji say.

-Break-

Ryoma was a pretty quite person, only talking when she had something insulting to say. So it came to no surprise that Fuji and Momo were doing all the talking.

"I can't wait to play Hyotei!", shouted Momo with his mouth still full. Sallowing he said "We'll get them back for what they did to Buchou!"

"Yeah. But Tezuka is in Germany right now too bad he won't be able to see", Fuji said with an innocent smile on his face. No one really wants to know what the tensai has in store for Hyotei.

Ryoma recalled the events of the first time they played Hyotei, Buchou had gotten really hurt. He told her to be Seigaku's pillar of support. "Heh right", Ryoma muttered softly more to herself than anyone else. Once they beat Hyotei Seigaku will be moving onto the finals.

On the way home Ryoma asked "Who do you think is going to play the monkey king?"

Momo answered, "Hmm. Either you or Fuji-senpai I guess."

"Why do you think that?"

"Thats easy you and Fuji-senpai are the best players on our team right now."

"Che. Right ja Momo."

We'll definitely beat Hyotei were the thoughts that ran through Ryoma's head as she slept.

-Break-

In Hyotei...

"Be awed by my prowess".

"Atobe we should be getting ready for the match against Seigaku not fooling around," Oshitari said getting annoyed. He didn't want to lose their shot at the finals.

"Ah, but by watching ore-sama you can improve your skills." With a loud sigh Oshitari put all his focus on tunning Atobe out rather than his tennis.

"Hey Buchou have you even considered who your going to play?", asked a curious acrobat tennis player wanted to play against Kikumaru Eiji; Seigaku's acrobat again.

"Hmm. My instinct says Echizen Ryoma."

"Ehh? The girl you mean."

"Right and ore-sama will not lose to the brat who calls me 'monkey king'."

"But don't forget she's good Atobe," Hyoshi warned. Having played Ryoma and lost he knows she's strong.

"Don't worry she'll be awed by ore-sama."

Contrary to popular belief Atobe always thought Ryoma was quite good looking. Not as good looking as himself of course. But still quite pretty. There was always a strange attraction between them and he knew Ryoma felt it too. The stubborn brat was just to proud to admit it. Atobe at the very least could admit that.

flashback....(1)

Play me monkey king", mocked Ryoma.

"You'll only lose brat," Atobe shot back.

"Are you scared?"

"Not at all."

They played a quick rally, nothing like a real game. But still tennis full of passion and the will to win. Even if there was no one keeping score.

At the end they went to shake hands but they got a little too close. "Your pretty good," whispered Ryoma.

"I know", Atobe whispered back. Ryoma leaned in a little closer and so did Atobe. Their lips were just about to meet when-

"What the hell are you two doing?" And there stood Oshitari by the gate too the tennis courts.

"Nothing!", they yelled at the same jumping away from each other.

"Later, Monkey king," was all Ryoma said as she left.

-Break-

Bolting up from her bed at the memory, Ryoma blinked at her surroundings. "Che. Stupid monkey king." She was so close to kissing the arrogant monkey. Then his friend had to come and see the whole thing. Man, that was embarrassing. The only thing interesting about the monkey king was his tennis! Nothing else!

Yeah Ryoma you can keep on telling your self that.

"In less than four days we'll be playing Hyotei. So I hope everyone is prepared." Oishi as the buchou-dari was to make sure everyone was ready for the upcoming match.

"Ne, Ryoma-chan wanna play a set with me?", Fuji asked.

"Che", was all Ryoma said but she went to go get her racket. She would never pass up a chance to play tennis with a good player after all.

"Saa it'll be either you or me playing Atobe."

"Whatever". That was a usual response from Ryoma. But Fuji noticed that lately Ryoma got a little red every time Atobe was mentioned. Still smiling Fuji let it go this time, even though he was sure something went on between Atobe and Ryoma.

"Ne. Ryoma-chan you seem distracted lately is something wrong?", asked Fuji. All Fuji heard in response was a grunt. Now he knew something was up.

"Hoi, Hoi. Is something wrong with ochibi?", asked a hyper-active Eiji.

"Don't bother Ryoma. Eiji," said Oishi as he tried to pacify his doubles partner.

"Che. Practice is over I'm going home." Ryoma scowled the whole way home. She didn't like Fuji asking questions he was up to something she knew it. Momo didn't talk the whole way home either a little afraid at the aura Ryoma was producing.

-Break-

"Everyone the day has come the, match against Seigaku.", Atobe's loud and condescending voice could still be heard over the large crowd of Hyotei fans.

"We better not lose.", was all Oshitari said as he began to warm up.

"First up doubles 2."

"Next match Echizen Ryoma vs. Atobe Keigo." The score was tied at 2-2. Each team had won two games either team could go on to the finals depending on the outcome of this match.

"Heh. How about we make this more interesting Ryoma?"

"Hmm. How so?"

"A bet. If you win you can do anything you want to me, if you lose I can do anything I want to you.", Atobe said with a smirk. He knew he was going to win this would be like taking money from his dad and spending it. Easy.

"Fine, but if you lose be prepared to have all you hair shaved off."

"Heh. Brat ore-sama does not plan on losing."

"I can't believe I lost", Atobe croaked under his breath. Composing himself he said, "Well brat looks like you won."

"Heh and look I have a shaver. Ready to say goodbye to your hair?", Ryoma asked with a smirk. Atobe didn't say anything, he just walk towards Ryoma and took her hand. She gave him a curious look. "What are you doing monkey king?"

Atobe slowly loosened Ryoma's hand and took the shaver from her. "Ore-sama will do it himself."

"What are you doing buchou!?", shouted Atobe's team.

"Keeping my bet", was all Atobe said. Everyone watched on in silence as Atobe shaved off his hair.

When Atobe was finished he turned around and said, "Good look in the finals Seigaku. Let's go Kabaji."

Ryoma stared after him while he left. "Oi. Monkey king."

Turning around Atobe gave Ryoma a questioning gaze. "What brat? And must you call me that.."

"Play me again."

Atobe looked shocked for a second, but he just smirked. "We'll see." Ryoma didn't know this but there was a soft smile playing on her lips.

-Break-

"Hoi, Hoi! We made it to the finals nya!", exclaimed Eiji. Then he ran over to Ryoma and squished her to death.

Ryoma grunted, "Eiji-senpai I can't breathe".

"Ah. Eiji let Ryoma breath", said Oishi. He was always the worry wort being Seigaku's mother hen and all.

"Thanks to you Echizen I got more data on Atobe's natural style of play."

"Che", was all Ryoma said as she tugged on her hat. She yawned a little you get tired after you play a rough match.

"Hey Ryoma wanna go for burgers to celebrate?", asked an excited Momo.

"If your going can I go? nya!".

"Saa. Then I'll go to."

Ryoma just sighed. So many people all she wanted to do was sleep with Karupin next her.

By the time Ryoma got home it was dark out. "I'm home."

"Ryoma-chan! Someone called you I think it was an Atobe-san."

"Thanks Mom." Grabbing the phone on the way up to her room she saw Karupin a let him in too. "I wonder what the monkey king wants Karupin." It may seem strange but Ryoma actually knew Atobe's cell number. How she knew it? Well he told her.

flashback....

"Ryoma you finally showed up its rude to make ore-sama wait for you(2)."

"I don't get why you couldn't give me my hat when we played each other at the semi-finals.", Ryoma muttered under her breath. Ryoma has rushed out so fast last time her and Atobe met she had forgotten her hat.

"But ore-sama wanted to talk to you without your troublesome teammates around." Twitching Ryoma recalled clearly it was his teammate that was being troublesome last time. "Che. Whatever just give me my hat."

"So rude", was all Atobe said as he leaned closer to Ryoma's face. Atobe then quickly closed the remaining gap between their lips and gently brushed his across Ryoma's lips.

"What the hell!?", Ryoma shouted blushing scarlet pink.

"Heh. Don't complain you should be honored ore-sama kissed you."

"Whatever monkey king."

"You say that but your beat red." With that Ryoma turned around refusing too look at Atobe.

"Here. I'll give you my number so if you forget something you can just call." Atobe then pulled out a paper he got from god knows where.

"Thanks monkey king."

"Brat. You should learn to start calling ore-sama by his name. Keigo."

"Che", was all Ryoma said.

...end....

Holding the phone close to her ear she finally heard Atobe pick up. "Monkey king."

"Keigo.", Atobe corrected.

"Monkey king, my mom said you called. What do you want?", Ryoma asked ignoring Atobe's request to call him by his first name.

"Ore-sama wanted to ask you out." After waiting a minute or so Atobe still heard no response. "Ryoma? Are you still there?"

"Che." Ryoma decided it might not be the worst thing going on a date with the monkey king. "Fine."

Atobe took that answer as a yes and said, "Wonderful."

-Break-

Perfect. Atobe finally got a date with the Echizen Ryoma. Soon enough Ryoma would be ore-sama's girlfriend.

"Hey Atobe. Why are you so god damn happy?", asked the ever nosy Gakuto.

"Hmph. Who cares.", said Shishido.

"Its probably because of his date with Echizen Ryoma.", supplied Oshitari.

"Did ore-sama say you could spread his personal affairs around?", asked an angered Atobe. By now Atobe had the whole teams attention, including the perpetually sleeping Jiro.

"Well is it true?", they pressed.

"Ore-sama is not going to tell you. Lets go Kabaji."

-Break-

"Ore-sama was hoping this wouldn't happen. Na Kabaji?" Atobe was banging his head against a wall and he thought he was talking to Kabaji when-

"What the hell are you doing monkey king?", Ryoma asked. She was just at the burger place when she saw Atobe repeatedly smashing his head into a wall.

Standing up straight Atobe asked, "Ryoma have you come to visit ore-sama at his school?"

"Monkey king your not at your school."

"Then where is ore-sama?"

"Outside the burger place."

Atobe was looking around he didn't even notice the strange look Ryoma was giving him. Atobe wondered how he wandered off that far. "Monkey king. Why were you banging your head against the wall?"

"No reason I'll see you on Saturday." What he did next would always bug Ryoma. He lent down and kissed her. But what surprised Atobe was the fact that Ryoma didn't blush. She even kissed him back this time.

"Ja ne. Keigo." By the time Atobe got over the shock Ryoma had already left.

Atobe Keigo was a happy boy. You could clearly see the smug smirk on his face. Then if you watch closely enough you could see it changing into a very very cocky grin. She kissed me back. He couldn't wait for Saturday to come.

-Break-

Ryoma may deny it but she was slowly falling hard for the one she would always use to call monkey king. "Stupid monkey", she grumbled.

"Huh? Whats wrong with you Ryoma?", asked Momo. It was a fair enough question considering the scowl on Ryoma's face.

"Nothing just take me home.", Ryoma almost growled.

"Sure." Momo scrambled to get Ryoma's stuff on his bike. He knows how scary Ryoma can get when shes angry.

-Break-

Brrriinnnng Brrriinnnng, went Ryoma's cell phone. Picking it up she wondered who could be calling her now.

"Hey. Ryoma-chan its me."

"Fuji-senpai, hey."

"Ne. I was wondering if you wanted to play a practice match on Saturday"?

"Okay what time?"

"2'o clock."

"Che."

"Great I'll talk to you later Ryoma-chan." Hanging up the phone Ryoma had an odd feeling like she was forgetting something.

Bolting up with a start Ryoma shouted, "Oh crap I have a date with Atobe on Saturday"! Ryoma slumped down when she remembered that her date with Atobe was at 2'o clock as well. Not good if anything she knew Keigo would be mad. But she didn't want to cancel on Fuji-senpai, because he would ask why. She knew he would be able to pressure her to tell the truth and she didn't want to tell anyone she was going on a date with Atobe. "Crap, crap, crap. I need a plan and fast."

Boy did Ryoma get herself in some deep shit.

-Break-

Atobe did not expect the loud ringing from his phone at around 1 am in the morning. "Hello?", he answered quite tiredly.

"It's me monkey king."

"I thought I told you to call me Keigo."

"Yeah whatever monkey king. I have a problem."As Ryoma said those words Atobe got a little worried.

"Did something happen?"

"Not really. Its just momentarilyforgotwehadadateandsaidokaytoFuji-senpaisrequesttoplaytenniswithhimatthesametimeasourdate."

Ryoma said it so fast it took awhile for Atobe to decipher it. "How can you momentarily forget something?"

"Che".

"Why don't you just cancel with Fuji?"

"If you know Fuji-senpai you know you don't cancel on him without severe punishment in the form of humiliation!" Atobe had to hold the phone a little ways away from his ear because of Ryoma's outburst.

Atobe gently said "Why don't reschedule? 3:30 instead?"

"O-okay", Ryoma said a little taken a back by Atobe's selflessness.

The truth was even Atobe was a little shocked at his selflessness usually hes all for himself. He began to wonder if he could fall even harder for the girl.

-Break-

A/N:That was the first chapter of the revised version of when a tennis player meets a monkey. There will be one more and if I'm in a good mood and I finish writing it there will be an extra oneshot! Please read and review!

Till next time.

1) Originally the flash backs were going to be in italics, but that didn't so work so it's like that now.

2) They met 2 days after the first flash back and 2 days before the semi-finals. 


End file.
